


Poslední šance?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimův plán se zvrtl a útěk vyvrcholil touhle situací..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poslední šance?

Sebastian byl blízko.

Ale ne dost blízko a to Jim věděl.

Věděli to i ti tři, co ho drželi ve slepé uličce.

Jim stál opřený zády o vysokou zeď.

Jeden z mužů na něho mířil zbraní.

Další dva stáli kousek od něj.

Bylo kolem jedné.

Na nočním nebi se držely těžké mraky, které nedovolí nikomu, podívat se na hvězdy či měsíc.

Jim to nevnímal.

Nevnímal ani blikající pouliční lampu nad hlavou.

Jediné co vnímal, byli muži a bolest.

Tu cítil po celém těle.

Jeho plán se zvrtl.

Tohle bylo snad poprvé, co nevyšel ani jeden záložní plán.

Jistě že to bylo poprvé.

Jinak by byl už dávno mrtvý.

Všechny tři muže si opět přejel pohledem.

Nejvyšší z nich se na něho ušklíbl.

Co se vlastně pokazilo?

Ať nad tím přemýšlel, jak chtěl, nedokázal na to přijít.

Nerozuměl tomu.

V dálce zaštěkal pes.

Od té doby co tady byli, se ozval už třikrát.

A stále v delších intervalech.

„Tak co, Moriarty?"prolomil zdánlivé ticho muž s culíkem. „Tvůj mazlík nikde, ty nemáš daleko k vykrvácení."lehce pokrčil rameny. „Zařiď, ať moje firma opět šlape a já tě nechám žít."

„Jak lákavá nabídka."usmál se Jim a setřel si krev z brady, která mu tekla z pusy. Další krev mu tekla z rány na čela. Odtud jí teklo tolik přes oko, že ho radši neotvíral. S jednou rukou postřelenou se široce usmál. „Ale bude muset odmítnout."

„Tak tedy chcípneš."přikývl muž.

„Ano, a pak už tu tvojí firmu nikdo nezachrání."

Muž se zarazil.

„Jsou i jiné způsoby."ozval se druhý muž, kulatého tvaru.

„Myslíš ty dlouhé, nudné a často nevycházející?"zeptal se Jim.

„Ale kdeže, vycházejí často."

„A to díky mě."přikývl Jim.

Tentokrát se zarazil i druhý muž.

„Patová situace?"mrkl na něj Jim.

Pes opět zaštěkal do temné noci.

Žárovka pouliční lampy vzdala svůj boj a nadobro zhasla.

Nikdo z nich to nevnímal.

„Víš co, Moriarty? Dáme ti poslední šanci."

„Oh, další?"

„Ano, ale tentokrát to nebude záležet na tobě. Vzhledem k patové situaci to vidím na dlouho a rád bych už šel."řekl plešoun. „Je to velmi prosté. Necháme tě žít a v klidu odejít, pokud ten čokl do půl hodiny znovu štěkne. Když ne, sbohem sladký světe."

„Takže můj život záleží na nějakém psovi?"usmál se Jim.

Plešoun přikývl a pohlédl na hodinky.

„Půl hodiny od teď."řekl a všichni se zaposlouchali do noci.


End file.
